El gran viaje
by Darkness-1997
Summary: Se supone que era su final, pero alguien o algo le dio una nueva oportunidad para cumplir con su destino, el Jefe Maestro sera enviado a donde comenzó todo, donde el se transformara en algo que nunca pudo haber imaginado ser.
1. Capitulo 1

**Buenas a todos los lectores, curiosos así como seguidores míos les saluda Darkness1997 con otro nuevo fanfic siendo ahora de Halo (Mi infancia, jugué Halo Ce a los 7 años con mi Xbox Transparente que aun converso) tomando el papel nada más y menos que del Jefe Maestro.**

 **Nota: Este fanfic será una continuación posible de los hechos que aún no sabemos que serán de halo 6 después del posible segundo y final enfrentamiento entre Locke y John.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Dentro de una instalación Forerunner, una figura verde estaba sacando un chip de un panel, dicho chip con una cadena dicho chip contenía un destello azul llevándolo en su mano para retirarse del panel darse la vuelta y verlo.

El sostenía su pistola magnum apuntando a la figura más alta que el de un color verde, su mano era firme teniendo el dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar.

Su armadura plateada y su casco plateando con un lado de amarillo teniendo un visor de color azul. El Spartan Locke estaba listo para dispar el Jefe Maestro sin dudar alguno.

-Jefe, suéltala sabes bien todo lo que ella ha hecho y se ha convertido!-Exclamo Locke

El Jefe maestro veía a Locke, su HUD indicaba que su munición era muy escaza, menos de 34 de munición de su rifle de asalto su arma secundaria la magnum le quedaban 3 disparos y una sola granada de plasma, sus escudos estaban a la mitad, bajo su vista para ver un collar con un chip que tenía un destello azul, la había salvado, a pesar de todo que este en su contra ella "Despertó" por completo para darse cuenta de lo que ella había cometido, no se sabía si fue algo hecho por el Dominio, su personalidades dañadas en la Rampancia, el Didacta, el Warden eterno o incluso el mismo Gravemind que tanto daño le había hecho al quedarse ella en Suma Caridad lo que importante era que ella volvió en sí misma. Pero ahora la querían destruir, su equipo ahora mismo estaba con el equipo Osiris conteniendo a las fuerzas Prometeo junto a las fuerzas de la UNSC, el inquisidor no estaba aquí para ayudarlo se encontraba en sanghelios, la Doctora Halsey le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con ella. Pero a él ya no le importaba seguir órdenes, ya se había revelado cuando se metió a ese Guardián para encontrar a cortana enfrentándose contra Locke, él quería que ella este a salvo debía protegerla.

El jefe subió la mirada para verlo de nuevo, guardando el collar con el chip en su compartimiento de municiones.

-No-Respondió el con voz clara y fuerte, Locke se quedó apuntando aun para hablar-Jefe, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, lo que cometes es traición a la UNSC así como romper códigos, convirtiéndote en un crimin!-Fue callado de golpe al ser golpeando por el jefe usando su carga Espartan para hacerlo que vuele metros de él soltando su pistola.

John corre hacia Locke estando en el piso recuperándose de aquel ataque sorpresa que no esperaba para levantarlo con fuerza y golpear su casco 3 veces.

Locke aturdido se mueve hacia un lado del jefe para en pocos segundos recuperarse e ir hacia el dando un codazo a su pecho para luego golpear su pecho con dos golpes con toda su fuerza haciendo que el Jefe se retroceda.

-John 117 acabas de cometer traición-Dijo Locke con ira

-Yo no cometí traición agente Locke!-Grito el jefe para correr hacia el para levantarlo y azotarlo al piso, aprovechando para golpear su casco una y otra vez sin detenerse, Locke intentando librarse de los golpes, golpea el lado derecho del casco de John para levantarse y dar un rodillazo a su pecho y golpear su cabeza para tirarlo cerca del panel donde había sido retirada cortana de la instalación Forerunner.

Locke tomo su magnum para apuntarle, John no se movía aún seguía recuperándose, Locke dentro de su casco abrió un canal para comunicarse con su equipo –Locke hablando a equipo Osiris, tenemos a Cortana pero el jefe acaba de cometer traición-Al terminar Locke se escuchó una voz femenina –De acuerdo Locke, mantén al Jefe retenido en lo que llegamos-Se escuchó la voz de tanaka –De acuerdo cambio y fuera-Termino Locke

John seguía en el piso, su escudo había recargado pero su posición era mala, Locke podría bajar sus escudos con la magnum.

Debía planear como distraerlo pero también saber que pasaría

-Y que seguirá después? Que será de mi equipo? Que será de cortana una vez que tu o quien sea me la arrebate a pesar de estar arrepentida de todo lo que hizo?-Pregunto John

Locke se quedó mirándolo –Tu serás juzgado por rebelarte contra ordenes tanto de la ONI así como de la UNSC, tu equipo puede que no sea condenado contigo lo más probable es que sigan en el servicio pero con limitaciones pero en caso de ser condenados a prisión serán por separado a prisiones de máxima seguridad, en cuanto a cortana ella se le descargara todos sus datos y luego borrada-Termino de hablar Locke

John se quedó sin habla, ¿porque Fred, Kelly y Linda debían de pagar por algo que ellos no tenían la culpa? No, no iba a permitir eso, no dejaría que nada le pase tanto a ellos como a cortana lo tenía decidido

.

.

.

.

Iba a acabar con Locke, iba a terminar lo que una vez empezó

.

.

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse hacia arriba para ver a los 3 miembros del equipo Osiris hiendo hacia Locke apuntando a la puerta. Locke volteo hacia ellos.

-Locke, tenemos prometeos hacia nosotros!-Grito vale disparando su SMG hacia un soldado Prometeo haciéndose pedazos dejando caer su arma.

-Creo que el entrar a este lugar llamo la atención del Warden Eterno!-Grito Buck disparando a un crawler alpha explotando

El jefe aprovecho la distracción para levantarse lo más rápido y ágil que su cuerpo y armadura se lo permitiese, tomar la magnum de Locke y someter al dicho Spartan tomando del cuello con fuerza para apuntarle a los demás.

Buck se dio la vuelta para apuntar mientras Vale y Tanaka seguían disparando conteniendo a los soldados Prometeo que empezaban llegar más poco a poco.

-117 Suelta el arma-Grito Buck apuntando a John que tenía sometido a su líder Locke

John no respondió

-Jefe Maestro te lo repetiré de nuevo!, suelta el arma y entrégate! No hagas esto peor!-Grito Buck de nuevo

De la nada un agujero se abrió saliendo el Warden eterno alzando su espada a John, haciéndose al lado incluyendo a Locke para que su espada atraviese todo el suelo.

-Aaaargh!, Humano desgraciado!, no dejare que te lleves a cortana!, ella terminara encadenada por ti de nuevo y yo lo evitare!-Grito el Warden hacia el jefe

Buck tomo a Locke para levantarlo y pasarle un rifle de asalto que tenía en su espalda para apuntarle al Warden mientras tanaka y vale seguían resistiendo.

El jefe empezó a evadir los ataques del Warden su espada empezaba a perforar paredes y piso, John retrocedió hacia al panel de control el Warden levanto su espada y evadió John dándole al panel explotando este para que el Warden caiga aturdido.

-Maldito humano!, este lugar ahora se vendrá abajo!-Grito el Warden para retirarse abrieron otro circulo y sumergiéndose en él, segundos después algunas paredes empezaron a reventar, de lugar donde venían los prometeos las luces y tele transportadores empezaron a explotar o caer sobre ellos aplastándolos.

John aprovecho la confusión del equipo Osiris para salir de ahí aprovechando que no habían tampoco prometeos, tomar un Boltshot de un crawler y cubrirse en una de las estructuras caídas para encontrar munición de la misma arma, su HUD indicaba que su munición estaba al máximo, vio como el Locke al lado de la Spartan Vale lo estaban buscando, en este momento era mejor evadirlos, 4 contra 1, un Spartan II contra 4 spartans IV, si bien no eran tan fuerte como él lo superaban en número, su equipo no se encontraba en estos momento a su lado. Mas partes de techo empezaron a explotar y colapsar al piso, la energía que fluía en el lugar sufrió una sobrecarga que no solo terminaba aquí, se empezó a extender lo más seguro en toda la instalación. El lugar iba a explotar con quien sabe que radio de destrucción, cuanto tiempo faltaba.

-Locke, el jefe debió de salir de este lugar, hay que marcharnos este lugar explotara-Hablo Tanaka

Locke vio a su alrededor para ver a su equipo y asentir, todo el equipo Osiris empezó a salir de lugar corriendo.

John espero unos segundos, su radar indicaba que se habían marchado, salió de su escondite para tomar algo más de munición, solo Boltshot´s, coloco su arma prometea en sus manos en la pierna izquierda acoplándose mientras en la derecha estaba su magnum ya recargada y abastecida, en su espada estaba su rifle de asalto, agarro un rifle de luz que dejo un caballero Prometeo abasteció su munición y salió de ahí mientras todo empezaba a caer y explotar.

Las llamas indicaban que todo estaba explotando más rápido de lo que se desmoronaba, John corría lo más rápido que su armadura le permitiese usando su carga Spartan para aumentar su velocidad estando los pisos cayéndose a unos metros detrás de él.

Mientras tanto El equipo Osiris salía corriendo de haya terreno con tierra para ver al equipo azul, solo faltaba el jefe.

-Equipo azul no se muevan-Grito Locke alzando su rifle de asalto haciendo el resto de su equipo lo mismo a los 3 miembros del equipo azul

Locke volvió a hablar

-Equipo azul, donde está el Jefe Maestro?!-pregunto a los 3 espartans

-Que? Como que se fue?, solo ustedes han salido de ahí!-Contesto Kelly

-El jefe maestro acaba de cometer traición y negarse a cumplir órdenes!-Dijo Locke

Locke estaba por responder cuando escucho explosiones y sonidos de derrumbe en toda la instalación cuando…se veía una figura salir entre las llamas corriendo entre el piso cayéndose estando ahora solo unos centímetros de el, era el jefe maestro.

Todo el lugar se había fragmentado delante de el para caerse, cabe mencionar que dicha instalación era donde se podía de una manera efectiva retirar a cortana una instalación conectada con el Dominio, una terminal conectada directamente con este gracias a la ayuda de Ronald y la monitor 031.

John iba a toda velocidad para que el piso de colapse y empieza a caer, John da un salto con su carga Espartan estando varios metros de su equipo y Osiris.

Todo el piso había caído, la instalación se encontraba cayendo de un risco a una caída que era de unos cuantos kilómetros de profundidad.

El jefe estaba ahora a 6 metros de llegar a salvo cuando su salto iba perdiendo fuerza descendiendo para caer a aquella caída fatídica.

-John!-Escucho por su casco que era la voz de Linda viendo como ella junto a Kelly y Fred acercaban sus manos con la esperanza de agarrarlo y subirlo, ahora estaba a 3 metros de ellos, John sabía que no podía hacerse nada, que esto era su final

-John! Toma mi mano!-Escucho la voz de Fred estando ahora a 2 metros de distancia.

John ahora estaba a pocos centímetros de tomar la mano de Fred rozándola dedo con dedo del medio para descender y caer.

John caída sin forma alguna de salvarse de su final.

Escuchaba los gritos de Kelly, Linda y Fred por su HUD, recordando la ocasión cuando el había despertado en el Forward unto Dawn y ser atraído por la órbita de Réquiem flotando en el espacio pero sobrevivir, aunque parece que esta vez no sería lo mismo. Llegando a gran velocidad a los restos de la instalación que aun explotaban módulos de energías cerca de él dañando sus escudos, su HUD daña peligro de daños por fuego en cercano y escudos caídos. Poco a poco perdía la conciencia volteando para ver en sus últimos y posibles momentos de vida que estaba a menos de 50 metros del suelo rocoso más explosiones de estructuras al chocar con el piso…cuando de pronto en su vista ya casi inconsciente vio como un agujero se abrió de la nada, no era nada parecido a uno del Warden eterno o uno tipo Desliespacial este era de colores que no podía divisar por su vista borrosa, para solo ver como entraba en él y perder la consciencia.

Desde la vista de todo John iba cayendo para poco a poco ser un punto divisible y desaparecer de su vista para terminar con una gran explosión lejana Linda ya no lo podía ver aun apuntando la mira de su rifle francotirador a máxima lejanía.

-No…no….John…-Hablo con voz rota nada más y menos que la misma Linda

Fred se quedó callado para ver al piso y apretar sus puños

Kelly daba un no con la cabeza para ver al equipo Osiris

Vale se quedó callada para ver a otro lado con la cabeza baja

Tanaka Veía el lugar donde había caído John

Buck se quitó el casco en señal de respeto y dolor a pesar de lo que había hecho el jefe.

Y Locke se quedó sin habla para comunicarse –Spartan Locke a Infinity, Infinity me copia?-Se escuchaba la interferencia para responder –Aquí Infinity Capitán Lasky-Locke respondió –El jefe maestro retiro a cortana pero…-Tomo una pausa para volver a hablar- Tuvimos una baja Spartan, repito, tuvimos una baja Spartan, Spartan 117 fue la baja-Termino de hablar Locke para que al otro lado se quede callado

-D..De acuerdo agente Locke enviaremos un pelican a su posición-La comunicaciones finalizo.

Locke suspiro para ver en el cielo la Infinity algo dañada en las partes externas de su blindaje, su vista lejana le permitía ver como salía de hay un punto que era nada más y menos que el pelican.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empezaba a despertar poco a poco, podía sentir su cuerpo en buenas condiciones así como su HUD se encendía dando mensaje principal que su estado general era bueno, no había sufrido daño alguno incluso sus escudos recargaron sin problema alguno.

El jefe en su vista ya volviendo en sí mismo veía en suelo, esto no era rocoso, era tierra, John toco son sus manos la tierra levanto su vista para ver que esto no era (Planeta o posible instalación donde termine halo 6 XD) era otro lugar, era de noche, la luna o si podría definirla así, era de un color verde con cráteres, alzó su vista para arriba para ver que en el cielo se veía miles de estrellas, brillos de colores gaseosos lejanos pero visibles, puede que aquel portal o lo que haya sido, lo haya transportado a alguna planeta de la galaxia no encontrado o algún sector nunca explorado.

John se quedó viendo el cielo y pensando unos momentos para tomar de su compartimiento el chip, seguía intacto.

Ruidos como explosiones lejanas empezaron a llegar hasta el, John vio la dirección de donde provenía, el paisaje era una gran estepa con algunas colinas y de lejos de veía una gran explosión roja detrás de las colinas.

John tomo su rifle de luz, guardo a cortana en su compartimiento y se dispuso seguir el origen de esas explosiones.

 **Fin del primer capitulo**

Bueno lectores y fanáticos de halo, para lo que deseen saber que veremos en esta historia de halo deben saber lo primero, No habrá contacto de John con el equipo azul o la UNSC por un largo tiempo, No tendrá como enemigos al Convenant, Flood o los Prometeo eso incluye al Warden eterno serán otras facciones si se le puede decir de formas extraterrestres.

Y no solamente será de ciencia Ficción, ya lo verán con el tiempo

Eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, esperen el siguiente capítulo.

Te ha hablado Darkness y deseo que te la pases bien!


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Donde estamos?

**¡Hola!, soy yo de nuevo después de un largo tiempo de torturas!, Darkness-1997! Y aquí estoy dándole el segundo capítulo finalmente, espero y lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde estamos?**

Las explosiones en aquellas colinas eran lo demasiados altas y potentes para ser de alguna clase de artillería, quizás y este planeta tenía vida inteligente en medio de algún conflicto, estaba a 2 kilómetros de su posición.

Si iba a conectar a cortana de nuevo en su HUD debía por lo menos acercarse a la zona y por otro lado, ella recién había sido sacada del Dominio, así que para él debía esperar un lapso de tiempo para que ella se acostumbre.

John se dirigía a paso calmado estando alerta a su alrededor, si bien era una estepa de vegetación no alta que apenas llegaba a los pies de su armadura podría ver algún movimiento o animal peligroso, cosa que su radar no mostraba peligro alguno, estaba solo el como el punto verde, la vegetación era de un color amarillo con puntas verdes.

Aun así en la calma John seguía atento a lo que su radar le indicaba, parecía por varios minutos volteando uno que otro momento a su alrededor, parecía estar a lo lejos ya no colinas, montañas de gran tamaño que no eran su objetivo, ni siquiera había sonidos de animales, únicamente sus pisadas y un viento tan suave, nuestro Spartan vio el cielo para verlo con más detenimiento, el cielo nocturno era más abundante, más que en cualquier otro planeta que ha estado en toda su vida, había cerca del planeta lo que parecía ser una enana blanca, la luna morada, no era una, eran dos lunas, en este planeta habitable, y podían verse otros planetas dentro de la zona habitable, uno era blanco que era un planeta frio con su luna fría también, otro que tenía más agua algo rojiza que tierra salvo por islas continentales de vegetación azul. Era un sistema con varios planeta, era algo raro, incluso en datos durante todo el lapso que la humanidad de extendió con la vía láctea antes de la guerra Covenant solo habían un solo planeta en la zona habitable por cada sistema, algo más raro, es que se veía cientos de estrellas, una gran variedad, unas brillaban en un gran morado, dorado, azul, etc., otras tan lejanas que eran unos puntos destellantes visibles, formaciones de gas de nebulosas raras, y todo lo que parecía ser la vía láctea. John decidió de una vez sacar de su compartimiento de munición a cortana y colocarla en la parte trasera de su casco, en unos segundos una voz femenina hablo en su casco, esa voz tan nostálgica.

-Jefe-Dijo ella formándose en forma de holograma en su propia mano, ella había cambiado demasiado, ya se había curado y regresado en si misma salvándola de su Rampancia y condenar a toda la galaxia de los Guardian´s.

-Cortana-Dijo John algo nostálgico

-¿En dónde estamos?-Pregunto ella

-No lo sé-Respondió-Esperaba que tú me pudieras responder la pregunta-Le dijo para que ella busque en toda su información.

Cortana se quedó varios segundos buscando al parecer de manera exhaustiva para dar un asombro, voltear hacia el jefe y decirle –John, mis datos e información no muestran en donde estamos, ni siquiera datos de exploración de los Forerunner, ONI, UNSC, Covenant u otras especies, al parecer no estamos ni siquiera en los bordes de la galaxia y lo más increíble no estamos en nuestra galaxia, mejor dicho, los datos Forerunner del dominio no muestran un planeta con estas características John no hay datos en el mismo dominio de algún sistema con estas características, me refiero en todo el universo que los mismos precursores y Forerunner exploraron todo-Termino cortana

John se quedó perplejo, no estaba en algún lugar conocido por cortana en el universo, lejos de todo lo conocido, en donde se encontraba ahora mismo?

John se quedó sin hablar unos momentos cuando la voz de cortana en modo de alerta lo saco de su shock momentáneo.

-Jefe, los radares indican que hay 4 objetos moviéndose a la zona de las colinas, no nos han detectado de momento, no tengo datos de su origen, pero deben sin duda alguna de ser naves-Alerto cortana

John decidió empezar a avanzar a paso rápido quedando unos 300 metros, preparando su rifle de luz para lo que sea que haya en esas naves, se oían a lo lejos disparos, no de munición de balas, eran tipo plasma y de otro tipo, John esprinto para detenerse tirarse al suelo y apuntar con su visor de larga distancia lo que estaba pasando.

En frente de el a 100 metros las naves que tenían un color gris salían seres no humanos, su forma era erguida con una cola de reptil que portaban armaduras metálicas avanzadas de un color rojo que protegían hasta su cola la condición de las armaduras parecían ser algo viejas pero en buenas funciones, uno que otro tenía una franja naranja en sus hombros, su armamento parecía ser un rifle largo que disparaba ondas calientes a una entrada subterránea que encontraba acorazada por una puerta de un metal grueso en la entrada se veían torres con cañones que disparaban munición azul en forma de laser defendiendo la entrada estando ambos bandos separados entre 70 a 75 metros de longitud entre los atacantes y los que defendían la entrada.

-La munición de los que defienden la entrada es laser, munición laser de color azul, muy baja intensidad de daño pero muy rápida por lo que veo, espera, tratare de entrar a su sistema de comunicaciones de estos seres de tipo reptil-Cortana empezó a interferir escuchándose interferencia, luego estática para finalmente entrar a su sistema de comunicaciones, su idioma era muy extraño, de tonalidad seca y gruesa.

-Y bien cortana?-John

-Su idioma no es parecido a ningún dialecto del que tenga conocimiento-Cortana

-Qué hay de los defensores?-John

Cortana inmediatamente logro entrar a sus transmisiones, su voz también era rara pero de una tonalidad más clara y apresurada, una de las naves de tropas había sido alcanzada por 3 misiles que salieron de una de las torres de defensa, una destruyo la cabina de mando que constataba de un gran visor negro para traspasar y dejarla inutilizada y en unos segundo explotar muriendo tropas alcanzadas por el fuego. Saliendo algunos encendidos en llamas sin usar armadura.

-Estos tipos no van a dejar que entren a su bunker subterráneo, van a luchar hasta el final-Dijo John a cortana

Las demás naves de carga de tropas empezaron a despegar para atacar las torretas.

-Jefe más naves de este tipo de tropas vienen cerca de nosotros-Cortana alerto, John veía en su hud como puntos ahora en rojo iban a gran velocidad, tiene dos opciones, levantarse y luchar contra estos enemigos, o quedarse en el suelo, no era asunto suyo esta batalla, pero por un lado esta gente se estaba defendiendo o quizás eran igual de peligrosos.

Primero debía esperar a que las demás naves no notaran su presencia, se quedó quito en el césped tirado, veía como las torretas dañaban las naves, una nave de carga empezaba a tambalearse e incendiarse chocando con otra que la arrastro al suelo y crear una explosión en ambas.

Llegaron sus aliados, los defensores disparaban a las cabinas de mando que estaban con escudos de energía siendo igual repelidos por disparos de energía rojos de los atacantes.

Se oían como los defensores gritaban desesperados, con llantos reales, las torretas colapsando, los enemigos bajando por una clase de hoyo que era muy parecido al de los Phantom solo que en mayor cantidad de enemigos, de 5 en 5 avanzando rápidamente entrando 20, las naves se posicionaban en la entrada blindada al oírse más disparos laser y ordenes en idioma Reptil si se puede decir así a estos Seres, los disparos en potencia de calor chocaban con la entrada blindada.

-Jefe! Las naves! Mientras más potencia de fuego usan sus escudos bajan así como por lo que veo la energía de la nave!-Dijo cortana

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto John a cortana mientras él se posicionaba para ver de nuevo con su visor de larga distancia.

-Si deseamos saber que está pasando aquí y no quedarnos en este lugar tenemos que entrar, aún no saben nuestra presencia Jefe-Dijo cortana cuando un estruendo causo un temblor y llamas. La entrada había sido destruida, todo el blindaje fue derretido, lo que quedo aun solido colapso cayendo al piso, las naves empezaron a descender para que los enemigos entren rápidamente, siendo un numero de 40 en total los que entraron. Saliendo 30 a defender la entrada.

John empezó a levantarse lentamente para caminar de rodillas teniendo su rifle de luz apuntando, empezando a rodear la entrada.

Dentro de su casco las voces de los "Reptiles" se oían con varios tonos, unos más gruesos y fuertes en cuantos algunos más ligeros.

Estas voces seguían y seguían siendo como fondo los disparos y gritos de los que defendían, le llevo unos 2 minutos llegar a una de las torres siendo cuidada por 3 descuidados que solo veían lo que había frente a ellos.

Una de las naves empezó a tomar vuelo de manera sorpresa, sacar su arma principal que era parecida a la de un cañón phantom con brillo rojo apuntándola al Jefe Maestro. Era obvio…lo habían visto, John se lanzó estando atrás de los 3 centinelas, apunto su rifle y disparo 3 disparos al más cercano, haciendo pedazos su armadura en la cabeza y está igualmente, escuchándose un rugido para continuamente caer al piso. Los dos se voltean para que el otro sea golpeado por un codazo de John dejándolo aturdido soltando su arma. El otro apunta su arma para recibir dos tiros por parte de John y darle un puñetazo en el cuello saliendo un "Crack", John se cubre a tiempo de que la nave dispare 6 disparos de su arma principal volando algunos pedazos de la torre derretidos, empieza a sobrevolar, el aturdido se levanta para ir hacia el Spartan sacando sus garras tratando de atacar su casco siendo tomado de manos por John forcejeando, John la da una patada en su entrepierna haciendo que este se vuelva al piso para agonizar como lombriz y morir por otros 3 tiros de munición prometeo.

Se levanta para dar 2 tiros a la nave, se cubre para volver a cargar y cortana interrumpe –La munición prometeo no puede dañar su casco, guárdala y prueba el rifle de los "Reptiles"-Hizo caso para guardar su rifle de luz y tomar el arma, color blanco con toques de que era vieja por el desgaste de su color, no usaba mira, una segundos en sus manos cortana mostro en su casco la forma del arma con su cargador igual al de una DMR de 30 tiros, quedando en el cargador 11 disponibles. Se asoma ligeramente para ver a la nave, que apuntaba a él para salir y disparar 5 veces a su arma principal de manera acertada explotando y conllevando a que la nave haga un sonido fuerte y explote en un brillo rojo, el aturdido alza su rifle hacia el para ser aplastado por un pedazo grande del casco de la nave de carga.

-Entremos ya-Dijo cortana a lo el radar indicaba como los puntos rojos grandes se hacían a aparecer, las demás naves iba a él a lo que entro dentro de la cueva.

Un túnel con escalones que era iluminado hasta el otro extremo por una luz amarilla John desciende lentamente estando alerta a ambos extremos y pregunta –Cortana, ¿Esta arma, que tan vieja es?-Cortana responde –No sabría decirte exactamente no estoy en un laboratorio de la UNSC para saber mejor su origen y tiempo de uso actual, más sin embargo, está hecha por una parte de un metal con características más fuertes que el aluminio en cuanto a la armadura, está hecha de un material más resistente que el de un grunt ultra mmmm para no tener escudos de energía con dos disparos de su propias armas penetran la armadura y su tejido.-Cortana termina de hablar por ahora, el radar no indicaba nada en su frente o retaguardia salvo los puntos rojos sobrevolando arriba de ellos buscándolos. Siguen bajando varios escalones para finalmente llegar a la luz, habían descendido 45 metros más luces amarillas lejanas iluminaban toda una ciudad, una ciudad subterránea escuchándose disparos en gran parte de la ciudad, los edificios siendo máximo de 3 pisos de alto hechos de piedra amarilla, John se asomó lentamente para ver qué pasaba abajo, los nativos que eran forma parecida a la de los humanos con un atuendo que parecían burkas y capucha dejando paso libre de manera rápida a los reptiles, uno de ellos tomo del cuello a uno de los nativos descubriendo su rostro, facciones parecidas a las de un ser humano albino con ojos gris gritando, otro de su especie trata de ayudarlo con una voz femenina desesperada siendo golpeada por el mismo reptil en la cara dejándola tirada en el piso, tomando su rifle para matar a uno de dos tiros en el pecho y a la otra en la espalda.

Toda la gente grita para quedarse quietos al ver más de ellos llegar por la entrada ya derretida.

Uno de ellos que su armadura tiene un tono purpura en su hombro izquierdo es recibido por otro de su mismo "rango" para hablar entre ellos, la voz en sus comunicaciones de su idioma es aun no entendible –Necesitare entrar a su base de datos, una de esas naves me sería suficiente para traducir lo que dicen-Cortana habla, los dos voltean a sus soldados hablar y sigan adentrándose en la ciudad salvo unos cuantos que ordenan con gritos y rugidos a los nativos, estos se ocultan en sus hogares hechos del mismo material.

-¿Qué hay de los que defendían la entrada? ¿Siguen vivos?-Pregunto a cortana para se escuchen voces en el casco, voces discretas que dialogaban de manera apurada, John sigue caminando de manera silenciosa bajando unos escalones largos para llegar al piso que era arena con césped café en los extremos, John entra a un edificio que parecía ser un lugar de cuartos abandonado los toques del material eran circulares para ser una cueva, se veía algo acogedor vio por una de las ventanas que ni tienen vidrios solo un hoyo en forma de circulo los reptiles avanzan apuntando a la gente siguiendo adelante.

Sale de ahí y se pone a cubierto siguiéndolos, la munición del rifle que puede llamar "Rifle de calor" le quedaban 6 tiros de energía a su cargador que viéndolo más a detalle, estaba cerca del gatillo, con forma de un cargador de un m-16 un rifle usado entre el siglo XX y XXI siendo algo grueso con un material tipo plástico que cubría al cargador. Sigue adelante para poco después de unas 4 veces haciendo lo mismo se detuvieron para asomarse lentamente y ver que uno sacaba un tipo Tablet circular para dar órdenes. Era el centro de la ciudad subterránea estando hay un estanque hecho nuevamente de ese material de donde salía agua una gran iluminación y un árbol pequeño rodeado por pasto. La gente salió a gritarles a ellos para ser recibidos a tiros en el aire.

Hablo cortana –Jefe! Mira en los edificios de arriba!-Exclamo cortana haciendo caso, en las ventanas, techos entradas de 2 edificios se veían como figuras de los nativos con sus armas de laser apuntaban de manera discreta a los reptiles, uno de ellos se quita su vestimenta para sacar una forma de romboide y lanzarla a ellos. Pocos segundos después esta explota alcanzado a una decena de ellos quedando aturdidos, sorprendidos o volando muertos así se ve una cola y pierna volando salpicando líquidos.

Empezaron a retroceder y disparar como locos desde lo que atacaron así como a la gente desarmada para cubrirse en un edificio, la voz en su casco se oían órdenes fuertes varias veces.

-Es obvio que piden refuerzos! Detecto que más naves llegan arriba de nosotros, Jefe debemos de irnos de aquí!- Hablo cortana

El jefe veía como estos reptiles disparaban a los que no tenían forma de defenderse y respondiendo de manera mal coordinada a sus atacantes. Los disparos de calor y láser azul se mezclaban con el color amarillo de la ciudad.

Uno de los que huían se dirigía cerca de él, probablemente a esconderse llevando algo en sus manos escondido que su vestimenta haciéndola ir más lenta y apresurada. John se queda quieto para ver como recibe un tiro de calor que la hace caer al piso dejando ver que llevaba, un niño, su rostro se mostraba, era una mujer su cuero cabello blanco con facciones femeninas humanoides, sus ojos azules desorbitados viendo a su hijo aun muerta. El niño vio a su alrededor para empezar a llorar pronunciado lo que parecía ser "mama" por sus repetidas ocasiones en llantos que lo decía.

Era un súper soldado, un humano modificado genéticamente entrenado de niño para la guerra y no sentir nada, pero lo que veía, aun siendo una de las cientos de veces que veía escenas parecidas a esta, algo le hacía sentir algo dentro de sí mismo en esta ocasión. Todo iba lentamente, el pequeño con sus ojos tirando lagrimas viendo a su madre muerta en frente de él, los tiros que venían de ambos bandos, estando el niño en fuego cruzado, el escondido teniendo un rifle de calor "John" se oía de manera baja la voz de cortana en lento, vio como lentamente uno de ellos apuntaba su arma al niño dando órdenes quitando su casco siendo su rostro tapado por el humo espeso.

-JOHN! JEFE- Grito cortana sacándolo de su trance, el jefe volvió en si para ver ambos bandos y el niño escuchando a cortana -¿Jefe haces?!

John vio al niño para salir esprintando llegando rápidamente al pequeño cubriéndolo para alzar su rifle y disparar 2 tiros hacia el humo, uno de los nativos vio a John para apuntarle, su mira mostraba como protege al niño estando detrás de él, dando una orden gritando y apuntar con su dedo albino a los reptiles para dar otra orden en su lengua.

Los humanoides bajaron para llegar a la planta baja y salir estando a posición del Spartan disparando a los reptiles.

-Nos están dando fuego de cobertura jefe!-Hablo cortana, su radar ahora mostraba a los humanoides como los puntos verdes, su munición se acaba para tomar otro rifle de calor cercano a él quitándoselo a un brazo desmembrado. Su Hud indica que tiene 27 tiros sin usar, es tocado del hombro, voltea y para ver como uno de los nativos le señala con su brazos que lo acompañen, el niño entrando al edificio siendo cuidado por 3 de los suyos y recibido en la entrada por más que disparaban cubiertos, hace caso y se meten al edificio.

Uno de ellos descubre su capucha para dejarse ver, humano albino con cuero cabello gris corto, facciones masculinas, de una estatura menor a la del Spartan, 1.69 al igual que el resto algunos ligeramente más alto y los más bajos de 1.60, le habla en dialecto que cortana no reconoce. John habla –No puedo entenderlos, lo siento-Dice para voltear y disparar a uno de los reptiles que iba a ellos corriendo sin armas, con sus brazos extendidos exhibiendo sus garras finas que cae por tiros del jefe así como rematado a distancia de tiros laser.

Cortana hablo en el casco de John –Si ellos tienen una terminal o acceso puedo traducir su idioma, primero hazle señas para que primero terminemos esto y luego sepamos de ambas especies-Al termina cortana John hizo con su mano señas de alto al que le había hablado.

"Alto, primero lo primero" John apunto sin disparar al reptil muerto para con su mano levarla a todos los que seguían atacando y los que llegaban "Los matamos y luego hablamos" al terminar John, el hombre le entendió claramente para dar como un si con su cabeza rápidamente, y sacar una esfera para hablar en su idioma seguido de varias voces para que de los demás edificios salgan más disparos laser, en las calles más de los suyos usando como escudo un metal grueso que parece ser del mismo material de la entrada, siendo este largo y amplio para que hasta 5 estén atrás protegidos y disparando.

John lo vio para dar si con la cabeza y seguir disparando, el humo se iba viendo como más enemigos llegaban apresurados, uno de los de rango recibe una decena de disparos laser en su pecho y mano que dañan su armadura y cuerpo, dejando quemado en los hoyos y humo trata se seguir disparando en malas condiciones para ser alcanzado por una granada y ser pulverizado.

John recibe dos tiros siendo retenidos por su escudo, su HUD indica que los daños eran como el de una carabina Covenant, sigue disparando a más de los reptiles para salir con otros 4, el otro de rango dispara varias veces, es retenido por los escudos, John le dispara en su brazo y este cae para levantarse apoyado por los suyos, 117 se cubre para verlo y el reptil de rango ambos fijamente, se retira apretando sus puños desapareciendo ante una decena de los suyos cubriéndolo.

-Veo que ya hiciste amistades-Dijo cortana en modo sarcástico, sigue disparando y su munición se acaba, veo varios rifles y uno de los nativos le toma el arma para mostrarle como cargarlo, del cargador hace presión para retirarlo tira el cargador acercando uno nuevo y meterlo para que el rifle este cargado, John toma el arma a lo que el otro le sonríe de forma burlona para avanzar a con otros de los suyos. Ahora ya sabía cómo cargar el arma. Dispara 3 tiros a otro se venían con un arma diferente al rifle, siendo más alargado y con una tipo mira heptágono.

Uno de los aliados llega con un arma más curiosa que parecía ser como un tubo que contenía un misil, un lanzacohetes siendo llevado por una chica de pelo negro corto, joven, lo apunta a la multitud de ellos y sale disparado soltando un sonido al de un cohete pirotécnico con una explosión devastadora, dejando más muertos.

El camino estaba libre, los enemigos retrocedían siendo sorprendidos ante pequeños grupos de humanoides armados usando desde sus armas laser y las de ellos, era la gente de esta ciudad disparando de manera fallida pero intentando unirse a la lucha.

El jefe avanza esprintando el rifle en sus manos lo guarda teniendo ahora 3 rifles en su espalda y tomar el otro, un francotirador dispara uno pasando toda la armadura y cuerpo cayendo al piso rugiendo el cargador era de 5 disparos quedando 4 disponibles con 40 disparos por sus cargadores abastecidos que eran iguales al del rifle solo que más amplio el dispara a otro atravesando su cabeza para caer al piso haciendo sonidos y tirando sangre roja, ve como más de los enemigos que ahora solo huían de la ciudad, su modo de correr era algo más lento que el de un humano promedio pero constante estando siempre erguidos. Uno es tirado al suelo y golpeado por una multitud.

Ya más de los que huían eran de solo unos cuantos restantes salieron una decena más a la entrada disparando como locos y huyendo, los tiros eran fallidos la desesperación de huir era tan fuerte que solo daban a los edificios haciendo daño nulo a las estructuras.

Finalmente salieron de la ciudad, el Jefe vio como algunas naves tomaban vuelo con sus tropas metiéndose como locos, otras despegando de ahí dejándolos abandonados a otros, así unas 3 naves abiertas sin despegar o tener tripulación alguna adentro al igual que los restos de la que el destruyo fácilmente y los que defendían la entrada estando más restos en llamas.

Los abandonados huían esperando llegar a la planicie solo para morir de una ráfaga de munición laser y calorífica inminente. Ve como una parte grita victoria, otros entrando con cuidado a las dos naves más lejanas, sube su cabeza al centro de mando, ve una figura esconderse, entre subiendo por la entrada teniendo el francotirador en alto y apuntando, la mira será un heptágono con un punto amarillo en el centro con un color rojo, la nave por dentro tenía una parte de tropas, avanzo lentamente para ver la parte de los propulsores esta nave era un poco más grande y larga que un phantom, el centro de mando o parte del piloto se hallaba detrás de él regreso para ir al otro lado, ve una zona de armas, desde las dos armas que ya tenía, esferas que puede decirse que son granadas, armas de mano que consistían en espadas con tonalidad bronce, para llegar a la zona del piloto, un asiento grande en el frente estando un holograma en forma de pantalla rojo en un idioma, mostrando plano de la nave colocando en amarillo constante uno de los propulsores, un dialecto con planos de la entrada ya hecha pedazos, el cristal era de un color anaranjado pero puede verse desde hay con claridad a los nativos hablando entre ellos, entrando, saliendo a vigilar, llevando algunos de los reptiles amenazados por varios de los humanoides alzando sus armas a sus cabezas siendo 3 en total adentro de la ciudad.

Cortana hablo –Jefe insértame en su entrada de mando-vio una entrada con entradas de chips, quita a cortana de su casco y lo introduce. Segundos después el holograma de cortana aparece en un cristal en forma de pantalla con otro plano de la nave y palabras.

Cortana habla -Bien, veo que sus naves de cargamento son para todo uso, tropas, suministros, vehículos ligeros, armas y personas como esclavos, el arma principal es el cañón que al ser sobrecalentado y disparado en su cañón, causa la destrucción de toda la nave, Abecedario muy extenso con entonaciones, como el de los jackal pero mejor entendible, sus comunicaciones las tengo ya no tienen un código de seguridad solo es cosa de tomar una de estas naves y estaremos conectados por siempre para saber que hacen en todo momento, ya puedo traducir todo de ellos, esta no es la única ciudad en el planeta, son solo pocas estando a 2 días de pie, con la nave llegaríamos en una horas, las naves ya están viejas, espera, el objetivo es buscar algo, no hay más información clara pero es muy importante para ellos, es vital y ya urgente encontrar lo que buscan en este planeta. Nombre de esta especie, se llaman los Acarsoit, una especie tipo reptil en su anatomía-Cortana tomo una pausa John pregunto –¿Y los que nos ayudaron?-al termina la preguntar cortana busco para hablar –Quibas, su especie se llaman los Quibas tienen características casi iguales a la de los humanos con diferencias físicas, deja ver si encuentro su alfabeto….listo jefe ya puedo ser de interprete, debemos de presentarnos y saber que buscan los Acarsoit, en donde estamos ya que la computadora solo tiene datos del planeta y su luna-Termino cortana viéndolo a él, 117 desconecto a cortana para insertarla en su casco de nuevo –También espero que podamos usar la nave para ir a otra de las ciudades-Hablo nuevamente en su casco y sigue –Al fin y al cabo, salvaste a un niño, ayudaste a esta gente cosa que casi no haces de salvar solo luchar con órdenes-El jefe hablo –No podía dejarlo morir de esa manera y también…no podía dejar a esta ciudad y sus habitantes-Hablo para ver en el cristal a la gente tranquila, metiendo en la ciudad armas y municiones, ¿Cómo es que ahora había dicho algo así después décadas siendo soldado?.

Solo pudo haber sido algo normal de sí mismo solo espero y sea eso.

Dos pasos se escucharon claramente seguido de un rugido.

El Spartan se dio la vuelta alzando su rifle, era un Acarsoit, sin su casco y parte de su armadura que cubría sus hombros escamosos pero fuertes.

Su hombro derecho quemado, era el, su rostro era como lo había dicho cortana, de un reptil sus ojos rojos con iris rasgada, faces nasales en su frente, una dentadura de dinosaurio que mostraba sus dientes, estando recto de estatura a la misma altura de John. Viéndolo directamente usando sus manos verdes con escamas sus garras gruesas en sus 5 dedos. Con escamas en forma de picos en su cabeza pasando de su espalda para termina en su cola.

(Nota: Una vez terminado este episodio puedo explicar mejor como es la cabeza de un Acarsoit.)

El lagarto hablo rápidamente en forma de grito para hablar siendo cortana la que traduce.

-Finalmente nos podemos ver más de cerca "cosa" debo admirarte por llegar aquí y acabar con uno de mis cargueros a mi mando cuando quien sabe cómo y de donde llegaste, pero aquí estamos…acabemos con esto.-Termino cortana de traducirle

Alzo su rifle para disparar teniendo apenas oportunidad de darle en su pierna dejando un hoyo caliente, su adversario lo empuja para quitarle su rifle aruñando su armadura siendo esto absorbido por su escudo de energía. El jefe le mete golpe en el hombro dañando haciéndolo que empieza a rugir de manera sonora para alzar su rifle a su cabeza dispara de manera fallida al ser golpeado pero el tiro roza su fosa nasal escuchándose un grito seguidos de palabras, eran insultos.

-Maldita escoria gigante-Dice cortana traduciendo nuevamente apurada.

Lo golpea de en el abdomen para disparar de nuevo en la misma pierna, se da vuelta para usar su colar tirando al Spartan al suelo. Ambos se levantan para chocar sus manos, el jefe responde con un cabezazo dejándolo aturdido otra vez y acabar con el golpeándolo en su cuello escuchándose como la parte que conectaba su cráneo a su columna era hecha pedazos.

No dudo rematarlo de un disparo extra en su cabeza dejando un charco de sangre entre un rojo y transparente.

Varios pasos detrás de él se escuchan, voltea para ver a varios Quibas bajando sus armas para llegar a su lado y hablarle.

-Acabaste con su líder de misión-Dijo cortana, hablando John –Cortana, puedes hablar con ellos y traducir lo que yo digo?-Pregunto a lo que cortana hablo inmediatamente –Claro que si- Dijo cortana

-¿Líder de misión? ¿Era alguna clase de comandante a cargo del ataque a su ciudad?-Pregunto cortana.

-¿Nos puedes entender? ¿Cómo? Si cuando había llegado no sabía hablar nuestra lengua esto me parece sospechoso-Dijo uno con voz de chico joven a lo que otra voz hablo.

-Hermano calma, su armadura, puede que haya descubierto una forma de hablar con nosotros-Dijo una voz femenina

El que estaba en frente con el jefe se quitó su capucha para mostrar un rostro masculino de alguien de gran edad, con las mismas características de los Quibas siendo una excepción su barba blanca abundante pero sonriendo –Gracias guerrera, nos ayudaste a salvar nuestra ciudad es la primera vez en nuestro tiempo aquí alguien no Quiba nos ayuda-Hablo con calma

-Disculpen, pero no soy mujer, deja que nos presentemos mejor, yo soy Cortana una Inteligencia Artificial que pertenecía a la UNSC y el de la armadura, es un Spartan Clase II, Spartan 117, El Jefe Maestro-Cortana hablo para que el jefe se quite el casco dejando impresionados a los Quiba.

-Su piel es diferente, es muy parecido a nosotros-Dijo la voz joven tocando la armadura siendo regañado por su hermana, para que se coloque su casco.

El adulto nuevamente –Te vez alguien de 90 años- cortana pregunto -¿90 años?- El señor respondió –Los Quiba vivimos entre los 190 y máximo 202 años-Respondió dejando impresionada a cortana.

El hablo de nuevo –Sera mejor que entremos a la ciudad, las naves abandonadas serán nuevas torretas de defensa e igual nuestras naves para volar, no te preocupes todo el lugar estará resguardado-Finalizo para retirarse con el jefe bajando de la nave con los hermanos.

-¿Qué horario usan?-Pregunto cortana y el respondió –Horas, apenas es medio anochecer, un día aquí dura un alrededor de 25 horas, duerman los dos, mañana los líderes de la ciudad querrán hablar con ustedes dos, para que la gente está más tranquila por su repentina aparición-Dijo que ambos entren siendo el Spartan visto por la gente con miradas curiosas.

El jefe solo veía la ciudad, a la gente y los niños quitándose sus capuchas sonriendo, tiempo que no era visto el de esa forma, años que nunca fue visto de esa manera, solo por rebeldes con odio, personas desamparadas con dolor, su equipo listos para una nueva misión y la ocasión en la estación Cairo "Usted dijo que vendría bien vestido" recordó esa frase de Johnson en su mente para seguir al adulto y adentrarse.

.

.

.

 **Hola un gusto después desde octubre del 2017 que subí el primer capítulo, pero aquí esta y si tengo ganas y tiempo libre para subir capítulos esperando llegar a las 15 mil palabras como meta pequeña, y bueno voy ver los comentarios.**

 **EtheriasD: Espero que este fic te sea interesante de verdad! La idea de este la tenía desde el 2015 siendo diciembre de ese año cuando nacio la idea.**

 **Wowdeshal: Gracias por que te haya gustado la historia de este humilde escritor y por mas ausente que este, no significa que abandone la historia.**

 **Dunk Mell: Wow, gracias jamás creí que tu fueras a leerlo!, de verdad, oye adoro "Una nueva oportunidad" siendo más específico en la parte que Thel ´Vadam toma la ropa interior de Seis! Y tu otro fic lemon que es "El juego del placer", tome en el primer capítulo mucho en "nota" para saber cómo dar inicio, espero que este segundo episodio si bien suena algo imposible puede ser interesante, gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir recibiendo apoyo tuyo y de muchos otros lectores en el Facfiction de halo ya sean en inglés o español. :D**

 **marcos. : Gracias muchacho, aquí esta este nuevo capítulo y disfrútalo!**

 **Holi: Aquí tiene caballero!**

 **No creí realmente que un solo episodio me diera muchos seguidores y una cantidad de comentarios buena en mis expectativas, pensaba que solo sería una o dos, pero no pude creerlo y de verdad me hace sentir bien.**

 **Pregunta para ustedes de la E3 del 2018 ¿Qué les pareció ese nuevo tráiler de Halo Infinite? Yo en mi personal y comentario neutro, puedo decir que no está mal el nuevo motor gráfico, la fauna que es muy parecida a la de la tierra, datos curioso, el idioma dela cueva, puede que sean de los humanos ancestrales u otra especie que dejo algo suyo porque no creo que los Forerunner hayan hecho eso. Y mundo abierto, no sé cuánto vaya a pesar el juego seria como suene algo absurdo pero…¿Un Gta San Andreas usando el jefe maestro como protagonista? Bueno saliendo de eso estuvo normal en mi opinión por cosas que supongo que dentro de meses o un año se explicara mejor al menos de manera satisfactoria para todos los que amamos halo. Solo que si ame la música clásica del halo 3.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí, por favor síganme ya sea la historia o a mi como autor, dejen comentarios que me den más ganas y apoyo para traer constantemente capítulos. Compartan este fic y listo, les hablo Darkness-1997 y les deseo un buen dia!.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Bastion alta

**Capítulo 3:**

 **Instalación ******** Nave Infinity**

-Y eso fue lo que paso capitán Lasky-Dijo Locke en el puente de mando sin su casco teniéndolo este en su brazo derecho su rifle de batalla en su espalda estando su equipo en firmes con armas y lo que quedaba del equipo azul desarmados siendo vigilados por la Spartan palmer con el equipo majestic, un equipo más de spartans clase IV y un grupo de marines fuertemente armados. Lasky dio vuelta para ver a los 3 integrantes del equipo azul y habla –A la ONI no le va a gustar esto-Suspira para seguir hablando- Spartan Palmer lleve al equipo azul a una celda en lo que este asunto queda arreglado, equipo azul, lo que haya pasado dentro de hay entre el Jefe y el equipo Osiris no tiene en cierta manera que ver con ustedes, pero los protocolos lo piden así cuando no olvidamos que ustedes siguieron al jefe maestro cuando entraron en aquel Guardian-Termino de hablar a lo que Palmer asintió y dio órdenes llevándose al equipo azul a la zona de celdas. En cada parte de la Infinity el personal se quedaba sin creerlo, primero el equipo azul desobedece ordenes, luego el jefe maestro es declarado como caído en la última misión que llevo para quitar a cortana y las colonias puedan volver a la normalidad siendo (Tiempo no pronosticado por ahora en lo que se lleva Halo Infinite y Halo 6) desde que ella tomo poder con más inteligencias artificiales. El resto de estas están siendo tomadas para ver todos los datos de este tal "Dominio" siendo en un tiempo ya borrados para evitar peligro alguno.

Lasky hablo a Locke –Los cuerpos de búsqueda indican que no hay indicios del cuerpo del jefe maestro-Locke hablo igualmente –No creo que siga con vida, nadie puede sobrevivir a una caída tan alta, lo que paso en Requiem fue solo una suerte de estar pegado a una placa de nave Covenant que hizo que no sufra daños al llegar a la superficie-Termino de hablar para que Lasky vea a su tripulación ocupada. Apareciendo el holograma de Roland.

-Hay 4 posibilidades capitán la primera que la caída de toda estructura quedo encima de el con rocas que haciendo un aproximado tardaríamos 2 días en quitar todos los escombros y encontrar el cuerpo del jefe, la segunda es que al haber tanta munición prometeo esta con el fuego y el colapso exploto cerca del jefe pulverizándolo sin sentir nada, la tercera el Warden eterno pudo abrir un portal donde caía el jefe en caída para arrebatarle a cortana. Y la última pero no creíble, que cortana aun tenga poder en el dominio salvando ambos sus vidas.-Dijo a los dos. Locke respondió a la I.A. de la Infinity –Solo espero y sean las dos primeras opciones que dijo Roland-Hablo para colocarse su casco.

Lasky hablo-Spartan Locke necesitamos de momento que tu equipo vigile la zona, desde que cortana fue quitada un ejército de prometeos se han quedados dispersos por toda la instalación. Los marines tienen suministros suficientes para ellos y ustedes. Una vez que tomen un pelican en el hangar llegaran para acabar con esos restantes.-Una vez terminado la orden. Locke dio un si para retirarse con su equipo al hangar. Lasky voltio hacia Roland –¿Tienes noticias nuevas de otras colonias?-Pregunto y Roland respondió –Un grupo de fragatas están llegando a nosotros para darnos apoyo, dos sistemas planetarios están retomando las colonias para volver todo a la normalidad y los guardians hay reportes de que algunos se quedan varados para caer en la órbita de algún planeta o desapareciendo con su I.A. –Hablo Roland y Lasky suspiro para ponerse a pensar -¿Es en el jefe maestro?-Pregunto la I.A. y Lasky hablo –Muchas de sus misiones ya sean en equipo o en solitario ha librado la muerte en ocasiones imposibles, aun siendo el un traidor…creo que merecía no morir así. Ya no se ni lo que digo Roland-Tomo una pausa para beber un vaso de agua.

-Ya termine capitán-La voz de palmer tomo de sorpresa a Lasky girando su cabeza y el contesto –De acuerdo Spartan Palmer-Hablo para que ella se retire a la zona de ensamblaje de armaduras Spartan.

 **Pasillos de la Infinity**

-Fue bueno una vez más unirnos de nuevo Locke, pero yo debo volver como líder con los míos mi equipo de spartans-hablo Buck, llegando detrás Verónica, Romeo, Dutch, Gretchen la esposa de Dutch….y Mickey.

Locke hablo-¿Alfa nueve como equipo de Spartans? Te voy a echar de menos como parte de mi equipo-A lo que Buck hablo –Dos equipos haciendo misión de vigilancia ypuede que sepamos que paso con el Jefe- Locke tuvo un disgusto a oir esa palabra- Ah, el héroe de la humanidad que se volvió en un rebelde y traidor-Termino para ir con las 2 Spartans y Buck solo se quedaba pensando que pasaba en la mente de Locke, lo que era una misión contra el equipo azul parecía cambiar a una rivalidad entre el Jefe maestro y el. Aun con las dudas dio vuelta para ver a su equipo terminando con Mickey con algo de desconfianza. Siendo respondido por una mirada desviada de Mickey y un pequeño suspiro.

-Alfa nueve vamos a la misión-Empezando a caminar siendo seguido estando Veronica como una Spartan con armadura Recon a su lado.

.

.

.

 **Lugar no conocido aun.**

La ciudad Quiba era grande, debía ser de casi un kilómetro la ciudad con una posible población para unas 100 mil habitantes, se veía en el centro de la ciudad a los 3 acarsoits encadenados siendo vigilados y apuntados, sin hombreras y cascos.

Nuestro Spartan seguía dormido ¿Cómo? Si, estando en una de las habitaciones con una tipo cama aun con el casco puesto por él hubiera estado en una de las esquinas pero los que ocupaban la cama le pidieron que descanse bien. El seguía dormido, soñando, solo veía lo que había hecho, los disparos, los rostros de esos horrendos reptiles, como eran casi linchados por la gente siendo detenidos por el adulto que lo acompañaba diciendo que ellos si iban a pagar de una vez. El enfrentamiento con Locke, viendo su casco, al equipo azul…sus hermanos, los eventos en la instalación 04, cuando era criogenizado en el Pillar of Autumn para huir de Reach. Cuando todos esos momentos se apagaron, quedando la oscuridad en su mente, segundos después veía dos formas una de color dorado y la otra de color azul viéndolo a él, dos energías con forma humana siendo borrosas por el brillo que despedían acercándose al Jefe siéndole imposible abrir los ojos, pero en vez de sentir alerta…sentía calma y una gran paz.

Le decían algo pero no entendía, ambas energías tocaban el pecho de su armadura, para hacerse a un lado y como la oscuridad se hizo claro para ver el espacio en su esplendor, como si estuviera flotando. Viendo el planeta en el que estaba, con naturaleza entre amarillo y verde, océano y hielo en su polo norte. Su luna, los demás planetas en la zona habitable, todo a su alrededor era perfecto.

Para luego despertar.

Abriendo sus ojos para levantarse

-Buenos días Jefe, es bueno finalmente ver en mucho tiempo que duermes sin estar en una capsula de criogenización-Dijo cortana

Se levanta para asomarse y ver la ciudad, con más claridad podía ver en el techo un vidrio circular sirviendo como ventana e iluminación las luces amarillas estaban apagadas. Era un domo. La iluminación del día ya dejaba ver la ciudad dejando ver que tenían árboles en los techos las raíces de estos bajaban hasta más allá del suelo, dichos arboles no dañaban la estructura le daban un toque más cómodo seguido de aves, que salían de estos árboles, volando para salir en unos hoyos que iluminaban de más la ciudad.

Los ciudadanos ya no llevaban burka, la vestimenta consistía en prendas azules, verdes y amarillas para hombres y mujeres. Quizás y era ya sea solo para la noche aquella capa, quizás y era para estar desapercibido por los Acarsoit estando afuera de ahí.

Salió del cuarto para bajar al primer nivel, la gente lo veían curioso, algunos estaban en sus actividades que eran tomar registro de los daños a las estructuras y contar la cantidad de fallecidos.

Reparar la entrada soldando partes de metal más gruesas que la anterior, vigilancia, algunos grupos de niños prestando atención mientras un adulto hablaba.

Cuando una mano toco su hombro era uno de los soldados, su traje consistía en unas placas de armadura al antiguo estilo romano en su pecho, piernas y brazos, acompañado de otros 4- Sus líderes quieren hablar con nosotros-tradujo cortana, asintió acompañando a los guerreros Quiba, pasando por toda la ciudad pasando un túnel de varios metros de largo y ancho. Llegando a subir unas escaleras de piedra en formación redonda llegando a un salón redondo viéndose varios Quiba sentados en sillas de piedra, estando una silla de piedra en medio… salvo uno que era anciano y tenía una silla que era de un material suave que flotaba a unos centímetros del piso siendo iluminado el salón por unos cristales lográndose ver la ciudad en su totalidad y la entrada de lejos siendo reparada. Tomo una pausa para sentarse en la silla de en medio. Uno de ellos hablo, cortana lo tradujo como "Un gusto por parte de todos en nuestro hogar, Spartan y Cortana, gracias por ayudarnos, pero como les debió decir el capitán, necesitamos saber de ustedes para calmar a la gente y podamos confiar en ustedes, de nuestra parte pueden confiar en nosotros, odiamos a esos crueles y genocidas reptiles que han destruido y tomado nuestra seguridad en salir a la superficie".

-Gracias, responderemos todas las preguntas que nos hagan-Dijo cortana para que otra voz hable siendo esta femenina -¿De dónde vienen ustedes?-Cortana responde –No sabríamos como explicarles, pensé que ustedes en esa fácil pero para el jefe y yo, importante pregunta es saber dónde estamos realmente, nos encontrábamos en una instalación Forerunner, una especie diferente a la humana, el jefe había hecho que vuelva a la normalidad de mi locura ciega y Rampancia. Cuando él me retiro tuvo que pelear contra otro Spartan, el Spartan Locke, huyo de ahí sabiendo que el salvarme iba contra todo protocolo en I.A. y a la hora de dejar la instalación, caímos por el colapso del lugar, y no sé cómo llegamos aquí. Pero aquí estamos los dos con ustedes.-Termino cortana y una voz masculina hablo –Spartans? Hay más?-Cortana respondió –Los spartans fueron primeramente para tener súper soldados, siendo 4 generaciones hasta ahora hechas, la primera no tuvo resultados exitosos, muchos eran humanos adultos que no resistieron a las mejoras, lo que sí lograron pasar con éxito las pruebas fueron marines con mejoras y el Jefe maestro es de la segunda generación de spartans- Termino y preguntaron –La segunda?-Respondió- Si, la segunda se usaron candidatos en edades infantiles siendo separados de sus familias y sustituidos por clones flash, una mayor cantidad de cirugías y aumentos en sus cuerpos los hizo como los súper soldados perfectos, el resto del proyecto es algo confidencial-Al termino cortana muchos de ellos quedaron impresionados.

"Como pueden esa UNSC separar a niños de sus familias? Como pudieron esos pobres niños sufrir todo ese dolor para solo ser máquinas de guerra?"

El jefe se quedaba callado, sus pensamientos iban en una parte a la plática y la otra a lo que había soñado, sueños son sueños pero lo sintió tan real.

Antes de que alguien más pregunte el anciano movió su mano haciendo que todos guarden silencio.

Se quedó viendo al jefe fijamente, su rostro mostraba que era una persona mayor como unos 70 años su vestimenta era diferente llevando una capa azul con unas placas de armaduras con signos en su pecho y abdomen teniendo en su mano un báculo de madera teniendo grabados en idioma Quiba y una piedra café, el Jefe se sentía raro con su mirada, como si esos ojos vieran algo más allá de solo su armadura y cuerpo, una mirada tranquila pero con seriedad y firme en el cuándo le sonrió. Y hablo a todos.

-Acaba de decir que no hay que temer a nosotros, que el interrogatorio es levantado y terminado de manera satisfactoria-Tradujo cortana para que todos en la sala se levanten y el haga lo mismo, uno de los lideres hablo a el.

"Mis hombres te van a devolver tus armas, acompáñalos, si no tienes donde quedarte por nosotros no hay problema que te quedes en nuestro bastión, Jefe Maestro y Cortana"

John asintió para dejar el lugar y seguir a dos soldados que lo llevaban a un edificio que estaba lleno de armas laser, armas de calor, tomando sus armas que tuvo que darles a los Quiba por desconfianza. Decidió caminar un poco por el edificio siendo de algún modo vigilado entrando a una sala de comunicaciones, un radar amarillo que tenía un radio de detección de 1 kilómetro a la redonda, la ciudad con sus planos.

"¿Oye que hace el guerrero verde aquí?" Un Quiba le preguntaba a uno de los suyos que se comunicaba

"No lo sé pero déjalo, al fin y al cabo nos ayudó…Bastión alta hablando a Bastión C, ¿Pueden oírme?" "Si!...Bastión C te escucha, hace horas que no teníamos comunicación ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" "El intento de viaje en nuestros vehículos para tener datos de una zona de aterrizaje Acarsoit en un intento de tener más naves para recuperar la Ciudad fue un fracaso! Sus naves y radares nos detectaron y tuvimos regresar rápido a Bastión Alta, hicieron pedazos la entrada y casi toman la ciudad, pero recibimos ayuda" "¿Cómo que ayuda?" "Un no Quiba nos ayudó, no sabemos de dónde vino pero nos ayudó a hacer que esos lagartos horrendos huyan de aquí y tenemos 3 naves de carga para nosotros, el No Quiba es más alto que nosotros, superando un poco a los Acarsoit"

"Bastión Delta soy el líder del Bastión Romo tenemos buenas y más buenas! Tenemos 4 naves de carga capturadas, aunque descifrar sus comunicaciones nos llevara algo de tiempo, así como tenemos 2 jets ligeros intactos, logramos acabar con toda su pequeña base unas horas antes de que nos pudiéramos comunicar! Más armas de calor incluyendo armas con munición y además 5 deslizadores" "Bastión Romo también tenemos 3 naves de carga y un aliado nuevo, hay señales del Bastión Agua?" "Si, el Bastión Agua tiene registros de infiltrados en la ciudad es increíble, nuestra gente es capturada no solo como esclavos, también para su entretenimiento y servidumbre, esos malditos reptiles buscan algo de lo que no tenemos conocimiento lo que buscan esta debajo de la ciudad, otro dato según han dicho que desde que según perdieron la guerra contra una facción fuera de nuestro sistema lograra el regreso de su emperador y emperatriz todos han tenido que refugiarse en varias partes de la constelación y otras galaxias para tratar de recuperar el poder…no sabemos mucho de esa facción salvo que los llaman BASTARDOS y esa guerra tuvo apenas 20 años" El jefe decidió salir, si bien era importante saber que pasaba primero debía ver cómo era todo afuera, tenía que encontrarse con el capitán de ayer, salió para caminar ya dejado en paz por los que cuidaban la ciudad, tomándose minutos para salir afuera y ver la entrada siendo esta reparada con más blindaje pesado, las torres vigiladas y cortana hablo –No hay acción por ahora Jefe-Dijo cortana para que hable –Ni me lo digas-Dio un suspiro para ver el cielo, debía admitir que siendo aburrido estos momentos tenía su ventaja para ver el cielo, aun de día se podían ver una gran cantidad de estrellas con el sol siendo amarillo pero suave. Hablo nuevamente –Bastión…deben de ser los nombres clave de las ciudades subterráneas como esta-Cortana interrumpió –Donde los Quibas están escondidos momentáneamente para retomar la "Ciudad" estando bajo control de los Acarsoit, déjame infiltrarme en la red de comunicación de los Quibas-Hubo una gran pausa –El día de mañana iniciando la noche van a atacar con el tiempo de lluvia podrán pasar inadvertidos…es algo des premeditado no sé cuántas naves y recursos tienen estos reptiles en su poder, los planos de la ciudad más actuales muestran que está blindada para evitar ataques terrestres, podrían infiltrarse de manera subterránea pero sería arriesgado el lugar de la ciudad se encuentra cerca de una llanura alta con inclinaciones de roca además de arriesgar vidas, y la reconquista aérea es la única opción disponible. Tienen un buen conocimiento meteorológico no sabemos qué tan avanzados eran los Quibas, ni el tiempo que ha pasado desde que los Acarsoit están aquí o en el peor caso quien sabe si hay naves en la órbita armadas aunque si tuvieran estos Bastiones no existirían solo serían piedras ruinas.-Termino cortana de hablar.

Camina para salir de ahí y ver de nuevo la estepa. Había algunas personas caminando en los alrededores en grupos y uno cuidando de las personas apuntando con rifle laser de largo tiro a la lejanía. Las aves parando su vuelo para quedar en el césped y picar al suelo para sacar alimento. Y unos animales parecidos a bolas de pelo color blanco del tamaño de un puerco que comía del pasto.

El amanecer había transcurrido lenta pero tranquila para todos, el Jefe estuvo un tiempo viendo el paisaje mientras el resto del día se quedó en la ciudad para explorar viendo que los Quibas tenían grandes lugares de almacenamiento de agua y cultivos en domos grandes con pequeños vidrios que dejaban que pase ligeramente la luz del sol. Él no tenía por qué alimentarse gracias a su sistema de aprovechamiento de nutrientes en orina y lo que antes eran sólidos.

Tocan a su espalda voltea para ver que era el capitán, el de la noche con rostro tranquilo teniendo su armadura lista con la peculiaridad de tener grabado un signo en su pechera.

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo capitán, no sabíamos dónde se encontraba usted-Dijo cortana y respondió –Disculpen la molestia por lo que ya se nuestro líder los acepto como uno más de nuestro pueblo y tuve que salir con mis hijos que son principiantes para ayudarme a tener una exploración de reconocimiento en una pequeña base improvisada Acarsoit-Tomo una pausa para seguir –Mañana en el anochecer vamos a retomar nuestra ciudad, nuestros ante pasados decían que antes los Quibas teníamos naves para viajar entre los destellos que eran soles con mundos, ciudades y convivíamos con otros seres parecidos o diferentes a nosotros pero algo paso que según en aquellos tiempos tuvieron las flotas que separarse y dispersarse porque había una entidad malévola que podía definirse como horrendo depredadores…peores que no se compraba con nada ni los Acarsoit que destruyeron todo que venían del abismo y la oscuridad, la ciudad era lo que esperemos y quede de información sobre que se referían todo y más cosas de lo que hablaban nuestros antepasados.-Cortana pregunto-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen que tuvieron el último contacto fuera del planeta-El respondió- Hace 3 siglos que las ultimas flotas de los nuestros nos dejaron y como más de un milenio cuando según esta entidad destruyo todo. –Cortana agradeció para hablar de nuevo –El Jefe y yo deseamos poder ayudarlos, no podemos dejar a su gente a su suerte-El respondió- ¿De verdad?,¿Cortana, Spartan están seguros?- Cortana respondió que si a lo que el sonrió- Entonces que así sea. Ahora vamos a cenar algo te invito a quedarte en mi hogar mi familia estaría impresionada en conocerlos-Al decir esto nuestro Spartan lo acompaño viendo atrás como la entrada era siempre custodiada con las 3 naves estacionada en formación y los guardias.

Llegaron a su hogar, un cuarto un poco más grande teniendo una entrada de tela gruesa siendo ambos recibidos por los de ayer.

-¿Padre que hace el No Quiba en nuestro hogar?-Pregunto la muchacha siendo ella igualmente de piel albina, con cabello largo de blanco y ojos cafes-Lo invite a cenar asi como a descansar con nosotros, eso ultimo no se lo dije, ¿Tu hermano?

-En nuestro cuarto, está tratando de reparar la terminal que dejo tirado un líder Acarsoit quemada un poco por la granada.-Respondió su hija para que él hable- Dile que se prepare para cenar lo que preparaste, hoy cenaremos granos con agua de fruta y carne de Dras- su hija dio un si para ir con su hermano menor.

-No sabíamos el jefe y yo que también dormiremos en su hogar-Hablo cortana- Era una sorpresa y no aceptare una negación de los dos-Respondió con una sonrisa.

Una mesa de forma de un heptágono hecho de metal con sillas de un material Pedroso teniendo a los 4 cenando, una clase de cereal muy parecida al arroz solo que con un sabor más a dulce, un pedazo de carne asado que era de básicamente uno de esos animales peludos acompañado de un agua dulce con un sabor parecido entre manzana y el tamarindo. No podía negar el cenar nuestro Spartan sería una ofensa y además de que aquella comida era de su gusto salvo un poco por la carne que era muy fibrosa y sin su casco estando cortana en una clase de creador de holograma que le dio el hijo de Aldru siendo este el que lo invito a cenar y permitirle que se lo quede ya que eran fáciles de construir. La cena paso agradable escuchando contando algunos relatos de algunas misiones y batallas contra el Covenant siendo la que más los impresiono como le devolvió la bomba al Covenant durante la batalla por la tierra.

Después de la cena los 3 se bañaron excepto el jefe por obvias razones pero si poder cepillar sus dientes con una clase de tallo grueso con cepillas que quedan de los granos siendo este ya no servible para comer.

Ahora lo vemos acostarse en la colcha, es una sorpresa que la base sea del mismo material hecho para la ciudad y el colchón de una clase de fibra gruesa.

-Un día sin nada que hacer más que solo pasar por la ciudad, pero mañana tendremos acción-Hablo cortana

-Aunque haya sido aburrido, no voy a negar que sentí calma, es bueno que estés devuelta cortana si bien no sé si podamos volver nos tenemos a los dos-Hablo el jefe para impresionar a cortana –Veo que estas cambiando un poco tu actitud-Dijo ella curiosa-No, solo veo ahora todo, desde otra perspectiva-Cortana sonrió- Buenas noches John-Dijo ella-Buenas noches, Cortana-Termino para cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

 **Tercer capitulo hecho, es un gusto, bueno ya tenia el 87% ya escrito dos días después de publicar el segundo pero decidi posponerlo y si que lo pospuse, he hecho algunas modificaciones siendo la obvia que tendre que adaptar para bien la historia con la repentina aparición de la Novela Bad Blood, no pensé que esto pasara tenía otras cosas en mente con el equipo Osiris siendo Malo y Bueno, lo malo es que tendré que cambiar un poco el desarrollo que no voy a decir tomar el equipo Osiris pero la buena es que puedo nutrir un poco más la historia con otras escenas que rondan en mi cabeza, como si como inicia este fanfic, se desarrolla y termina…bueno más bien no termina ya que tendrá aparición en otro fanfic que más pronto subiré siendo eso en tal vez 1 año y medio y 2. Y por otro lado bueno, me gusta ver a Buck con su equipo casi completo…casi.**

 **Ahora voy a responder con gusto Reviews.**

 **Wowdeshal: No esta abandona es más bien mi flojera de escribir pero no imaginar, durante febrero ya tenía un 30-40% hecho del segundo capítulo, la verdad eso si fue una casualidad!, y en halo Infiniti asi como tu dices no cometan los mismos errores y un buen desarrollo de la historia siendo mezclado con la música clásica de halo.**

 **Zono2010mx: Es agradable el saber que te guste lo que escribo, normalmente fanfics de halo en español son algo escasos con temáticas diferentes siendo algunas como Oc´s, personajes de las novelas entre otros, siendo algunos de mis favoritos "Humanidad", "Una nueva oportunidad", El fanfic en ingles de Halo y el señor de los anillos que es de la profecía del Spartan entre algunos más que no recuerdo ahora que estoy escribiendo.**

 **Dunk Mell: Ah es todo un honor tener otro Review tuyo! Así como el esperar el matrimonio entre 6 y Thel ajaja. Un nuevo universo nuevos enemigos pero no significa que la UNSC (spoiler) vayan estando también nuestros Elites y el Inquisidor por nuestro protagonista buen spoiler sin nada que dañe la historia de manera narrativa, salvo la sorpresa!, y en cuanto al desenlace….solo me refería a que tantas podría llegar durante mis vacaciones cosa que volví a mediados de agosto, este fic tengo esperado que llegue entre 60 y 95 mil palabras o puede que un poco mas y hasta mas explicando bien la narrativa, combates, guerras y otras cosas que no dire!.**

 **Bueno hoy contando tiempo desde mi laptop ya son la una de la madrugada 9 de septiembre del 2016, hace 3 días que cumplí mis 21 años, bueno hasta aquí le dejo, no hay nada seguro, pero obvio que antes de 2019 subiría un mínimo de 3 capítulos todo depende tanto de mi flojera y la escuela. ¡Dejen su Review, sigan este fic, síganme, compártanlo!. Les hablo Darkness 1997 y te deseo que te la pases bien!**


End file.
